Back Again
by Piximon Girl
Summary: This one's kind of short, but you find out yet another evil in the Digiworld that Matt has to handle without Gabumon.
1. Default Chapter Title

Another fic, another reason to go online.That's what I say at least.Anyway, this fic is about Matt and his girlfriend, and they, well, just read the story to find out, k?If you don't like Matt, don't review my stories because Matt is my FAV character and if you insult him, I will go bonkers.Also, if you think Matt should be partnered up with some other girl, NOT TODAY!I'm putting in a new character.Is that clear?I do NOT own Digimon, as always, and this fic is dedicated to nika815, Pally Mon, Calypso Baby, and school_gurl.

I, Matt Ishida, call myself one lucky guy.I have a new girlfriend and her name is Alicia.She has strawberry-blonde hair that ends just below her shoulders, brown eyes, fairly tall, and has a good sense of humor.Tai once said that he would 'trade' Sora for Alicia, but sinse when did I listen to Tai?Me and Alicia go everywhere now.Like our parents care that we're out of the house.

One day, I was waiting for Alicia at the park.It was 1:15.We were supposed to meet at 1:00.I finally saw her running towards me.She wasn't smiling like she normally does when we meet so I knew something was wrong.

"Matt!Come quick!"

"What?"

"There's this…this…portal thingy in the park!"I couldn't believe what I was hearing.I gave her a look of confusion.

"This way!"she called, pulling me by the arm.She led me to the middle of the park where there was a portal.It was a neon green and had lasors surrounding it.

"Should we go in it Matt?"asked Alicia.She looked as if she didn't know whether she wanted too.

"Let's go."I said.She grabbed my arm as we walked toward it.I closed my eyes and put one leg in.On the other side was hard packed soil.I put in my other leg and went all the way in.I turned around and saw Alicia get in as well.She was right in front of the portal and it closed behind us.

"No turning back now,"I added.

"But Matt, where are we?"Alicia pointed out.Where were we indeed.I looked around.In the middle of this world, was a tall mountain.Around that was water.

"Oh my god, it's File Island."I whispered.Alicia stopped her searching and looked at me.

"File what?"

"Island.I know where we are Alicia!The Digiworld!"

"Digi-what?"

"Digiworld.I've been here before Alicia."

"Yo Matt, are you sure that you haven't had one soda pop too much?"Alicia joked.

"I'm sure.But where are the digimon?And Gennai?"

"Listen Matt, I'm lost."said Alicia looking around once more.I looked around too.The world was bright like it used to be, but empty.I started to walk to the direction of File Island.

"And just where are you going?"asked Alicia.

"To find some life forms."She followed me.

As we were walking, some memories came back to me.We saw the upside-down pyramid where we first met Datamon.I also found the sewer where we first met the Numemon.So many memories, so little time with our Digimon I thought.Many Hours had passed and I was thinking about when Greymon digivolved to Skullgreymon instead of Metalgreymon.

"Earth to Matt.Wake up.Matt!Snap out of it!"I heard Alicia yell.I looked at her.

"You were just standing there like you were in a transe."

"Sorry about that.I was just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"Nothing important.We should get some sleep."

"Kay.G'night."said Alicia as she laid down.

"Yeah.G'night."I didn't lie down.I put my hands in my pockets and felt my harmonica.I took it out and rubbed my gloved hand on the shiny metal.

"I already miss TK."I whispered.I put my harmonica to my lips and started playing a soothing tune that eventually put me to sleep.

I woke up propped against a tree and Alicia was cooking some mushrooms.I sat up startled.The mushrooms of forgetfulness!

"Alicia!"I yelled.She turned and smiled.

"Ah, you are up.I was just using the mushrooms to wake you up."Then she threw them in a bush."I don't like mushrooms."she replied."That's our breakfast."she pointed to a stump where there were 2 plates of scrambled eggs.I sighed out relief.

"Thanks."

After we ate breakfast, we continued our search for life forms.At around noon time, we saw a bush rustle.Alicia looked at the bush in pure fright.I tried to be brave.

"Show yourself!"I yelled.

"I guess I can't hide from you anymore." Said a feminine voice.Then a girl no older than me stepped out.She was tall and slender.She was wearing black boots that came above her ankles, a black leather mini skirt, and a white spaghetti-strap tank top.Her hair was all black and was pulled in a braid that went down her back.Her eyes were a deep blue that looked almost black.Guess her favorite color.

"And who are you?" asked Alicia.

"My name's Katrina.Yours?"

"Alicia.This is Matt."Katrina changed her gaze and looked at me.She gave me a wink that made my back tingle.

"You know, I can help you find your little Gabumon, Matt."

"Wh…what?"I stammered.

"Matt, what is she talking about?"

"Yes Matt, why don't you explain it to her?"

"Alicia, I have this creature that's here and it's called Gabumon.He's a Digimon."

"So where is he?"asked Alicia.

"That's what I'm going to show you and Matt." replied Katrina mysteriously looking straight in my eyes.

"Take us there."

"As you wish."Katrina turned around and started walking towards File Island.

"Matt, Katrina gives me the creeps.Do you suppose she's one of those Digimon guys?"

"I doubt it Alicia, I highly doubt it."


	2. Default Chapter Title

It's out!The 3rd part will be much better, trust me.As always, I do NOT own Digimon, and this is dedicated to Pally Mon, Calypso Baby, nika815, and school_gurl.

We traveled through the Digiworld for days with Katrina, and Alicia still didn't trust her.On our 4th day, we stopped at a nearby lake for the night.We were having soup for dinner.

"Katrina, are you human?"Alicia asked.Katrina put down her bowl of soup and smiled.

"I am indeed human, but also another part of me is not human."

"What is it then?"I answered.

"No one will be told."Katrina said.She got up and started to walk toward the lake but she tripped on a rock and fell down.I ran over to help her.As I helped her up, I noticed a pendant on the ground.It looked like a cats eye and it was dark blue.Katrina quickly snatched it and put it around her neck.

"This is mine.I advise that nobody touch it."Katrina hissed.

"Okay…"I added.

"Well, I'm going down for a cat nap.See you in the morning."Katrina yawned.Then she laid down and curled herself up.

"Matt, I still don't trust her.She acts like a cat."

"Listen, Alicia, if I get to see Gabumon, I don't really care who or what she is."

"Okay, good night."She spread herself out next to the lake as far away as Katrina as possible.I walked there too and slept next to Alicia.

The next morning, Katrina took us to a cave and said,

"He's in here."Then she started talking to a Gatomon.Me and Alicia walked into the cave and couldn't believe what we saw.We saw all of the 8 Digimon in cages.

"Matt!"called Gabumon."Help us!Ooh, who's that?"Alicia blushed.

"This is my girlfriend Alicia.Out there is Katrina, the girl who brought us here.Why are you in cages?"Gabumon's smile flipped upside-down into a frown.

"Oh no.Her."

"Who?"asked Alicia.

"That girl who brought you here, don't trust her!"

"Gabumon, what's wrong with you?"I didn't realize that Katrina was walking back into the cave with a look of interest.

"She put us in her!Don't be fooled!She wants to take over both worlds and you're the only one who can stop her!You know the phrase, 'Looks can be deceiving?'"

"Well, I…"

"Matt!Look out!"yelled Alicia.I turned around and saw Katrina, with her nails up and raedy to strike me.Her pendant was glowing brightly.I rolled out of the way.Her nails lightly grazed my shirt.I stood up.

"What are you doing?"I screamed at her.She was slowly walking towards me.

"My secret is out Matt, and now you know it.You don't deserve to live.When you first were here, I saw you take on all of the others in my place.When you left, you made it easier for me.Unfortunately, you came back, so I just had to spy on you again.When you caught me, you just made it harder.But without your Digimon, this will be easier than I thought."

"That's what you think Katrina!Gabumon, digivolve!"

"I can't Matt, I don't have strength.I surprised that I'm still Gabumon."

"What?"I choked out.Alicia was huddled in a corner knowing that she couldn't help.I knew she was right.

"Matt, you and the others are about to witness my true form.Unfortunately, you won't live to tell it."Katrina soon had a black, translucent orb around her.The orb soon seemed so blow away, revealing Katrina.She had grown a black tail that swayed above the ground.Her nails had grown to claws, and her eyes had changed to cat's eyes.The pendant was still glowing brightly, except it was a human form.

"You…"Alicia started.

"Are a…"I finished partly.

"Digimon as well."Katrina added.Then she jumped in the airwith her mouth open to reveal cat teeth and was lunging toward me.Claws…first.

That was kind of short, but the 3rd and final part will hopefully be longer.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Here you go! 3rd part FINISHED! Okay. I do NOT own any TV show, but in this case, I do not own Digimon. This is dedicated to Calypso Baby, Pally Mon, nika815 and school_gurl bcause they are the BEST!

Katrina hit me with her claws. Screaming in pain, I flew across the cave and rammed into the wall and slumped to the floor in a massive heap. I could feel the scars bleed all over my clothing, but that didn't matter, the pain was what mattered.

"No!" I heard Alicia scream.

"Now, Alicia, it is your turn." hissed Katrina. I had the strength to open my eyes to see what was happening. I saw Katrina staring into Alicia's eyes, putting her in a transe. At the same time, I could see the pupil on her pendant glow a bright blue, gathering electricity around it. It then shot out at Alicia. Instantly, 3 noises filled the room at the same time. The shot of the laser, Alicia's body crashing to the ground, and my scream of horror. I pushed myself up to confront Katrina.

"Why...why are you doing this?" I stammered. Her gaze of hatred shifted for a bit but came back.

"Why does it matter to you?" she asked.

"Because, I might be able to help you." I answered. Katrina stopped in her tracks, then slowly slumped to the ground hanging her head.

"I needed the power. When I lived in the real world, I was a full human. I had a close to perfect life. My family was wealthy, I got straight A's in everything, and my parents spoiled me rotten. Yet, that happiness was lost when it happened. When I was 3, my parents were taking me out for ice cream. I looked at every flavor to decide what I wanted. What we didn't know was that someone knew what he wanted, and we were that. I finally chose the flavor called Moose Tracks. We went outside, when suddenly, a cloaked figure came in front of us holding a pistol. The next thing I knew, 3 blasts flew toward us. One hit my mom in the heart, another met with my fathers head, the last barely missed my neck. My screams caught everyone's attention. My parents couldn't scream. The shots that hit them was instant kill for both of them. On the streets that night, were a mob, my ice cream cone, my sobbing body, and the 2 bloody bodys that used to be my parents. A week later, they caught the shooter and brought him to court. I could go because I was the only witness. None of my relatives could make it so I was alone. Do you know what he said? He said that he just felt like having some power. I started screaming at him and cursing him in the courthouse. 1 police man held me back and tried to settle me down. No relatives could be found for me to live with so I had to live alone until they found me a foster family. The next 3 days were pure torture. I laid on the couch staring at the ceiling, until I would finally cry myself to sleep. On the 3rd day, while walking to my foster family, I found a portal that I decided to go into. When I got there, there was a Digimon there that asked me what I really wanted. 'Power!' I screamed. 'Then I can get revenge on that person who killed my parents, and everyone else who lives in that sorry world.' The Digimon smiled and told me that I could have the powers of the Digimon, and gave me the cat powers. I had no one to take revenge on until you came. You know the rest from there." she replied. In the corner, I saw Alicia coming round. She looked at me in desperate need of assistance.

"Katrina, take your revenge on me, and hurt no more. When I'm gone, let all these Digimon free from their cages, and help Alicia back in the real world." I said.

"Wh...what?" Alicia mumbled.

"Matt, I'll do that. You have my word." Katrina whispered. She took off her pendant, then threw it to the ground. As she did so, a big orb flew toward me. More pain that I took willingly. The last thing I saw, was Katrina looking at the ground regrettingly, and Alicia, to stunned too cry.

Alicia's POV

I am back in the real world, and Matt is gone. When I told the other's, they were as disappointed as me. Everywhere I went made me think of Matt. A year after his death, I had permission to visit his room. I sat on his bed lightly crying. My tears stained the rug as I said,

"Matt, come back to me." As I said it, the window flew open and a bright green light entered the room. The light faded away to reveal...Matt. I slowly walked over and put my hand on his arm. He was smiling as my hand landed on his REAL arm. I started crying happily as Matt said,

"I'm back to stay." He grabbed me and started to hug me in his embrace, the only embrace that could make me truly happy. I returned the hug crying in his shirt. I believe, that miricles do exist.

That's it! Sad isn't it? Feel free to 'cry' in the reviews. 


End file.
